Dia (Hinata Hyuuga) Naruto Version
by amexki chan
Summary: Bertemu dengan dengan Dia X jatuh cinta/ Pada pandangan pertama atau kedua?/ Jika perasaan dan logika tak berlaku lagi. / Dia (Hinata Hyuuga) Naruto Version


.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

**Dia (Hinata Hyuuga) **Naruto Version

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, de el el lainnya

**Genre :** Romance and Drama

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T+

Jika perasaan dan logika tak berlaku lagi

.

.

.

"Hei kau tahu Naruto 'dia' nanti malam akan tampil malam ini" suara berisik itu lantas membuatku berhenti bekerja sejenak pikiranku menerawang kepada si pemalas yang selalu mengatakan merepotkan yang sialnya malah menjadi atasanku.

"Maksudmu siapa Shikamaru?" tandasku dengan kening berkerut.

"Gadis yang menjadi idolamu itu, si gadis striptis" ucapnya blak-balkan. Aku hanya cengo sambil menepuk wajahku.

'**sial, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu. Sekali-sekali atasanku-yang juga sahabatku- harus kuhajar sesekali agar mulutnya itu dapat berbicara pelan saja. Apa ia tak sadar bahwa ini masih di kantor dan banyak pegawai lain' **

"O-oh" akupun hanya tergagap menjawabnya. Sial ino dan yang lainnya malah menatap aneh aku sekarang. Bisa-bisa aku menjadi bahan olok-olokan dikantor nanti.

Setelah waktu pulang aku memacu seribu langkah agar bisa kabur dari godaan teman-teman sekantorku, persetan dengan apa yang terjadi besok pasti mereka akan mengintrogasiku dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan mereka. Yang penting sekarang aku harus ke bar itu. Akh! Sial pasti sekarang ia sedang tampil. Hei! Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku karena hanya ingin melihat gadis striptis itu tapi percaya atau tidak gadis itu cintaku ehm- maksudku aku jatuh cinta padanya matanya yang redup bak bulan, rambut hitam kebiruannya yang indah serta wajahnya yang manis bak malaikat, juga wow tubuhnya yang indah. Sial kalian membuatku menceritakan hal konyol ini sudahlah. Apa jatuh cinta itu butuh alasan? Heh! Memusingkan.

Disinilah aku saat kali pertama bertemu dengan gadis manis itu tempat dimana orang-orang menghabiskan waktu mereka, melepas lelah, dan ikut larut dalam gemerlapnya malam. Saat itu aku mengikuti –dipaksa- keacara pesta teman sekantorku si rambut nanas Shikamaru. Dan ogah-ogahan aku pun ikut. Lalu saat itu aku melihatnya si primadona bar si gadis striptis sedang tampil dan menari dengan sebuah tiang dan ia tampak seksi. Well, walaupun aku tak yakin ia masih gadis atau sudah menjadi wanita.

Aku sedang duduk dikursi bar sembari memesan wisky yang biasa Shikamaru pesankan untukku. Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak terlalu menyukai minuman keras tapi mau bagaimana lagi disini minuman non alcohol jarang ada. Paling aku hanya meminum seteguka saja, karena memang aku tidak tahan namanya alcohol. Kutolehkan wajahku kearah kanan dan kiri berrharap gadis primadona yang kabarnya masih perawan itu ada di sini. Aha! Aku menemukannya di lantai atas ia sedang meliuk-liukan badannya yang er-seksi itu dan aku berani bertaruh wajahku sangat merah sekarang. Tapi, aktivitasku terhenti kala ia seperti melihat kearahku. Aku cengo dan meneguk salivaku sendiri. Gila pikirku.

Dan malam itu kuhabiskan dengan memandanginya sembari meminum jus jeruk yah karena memang aku tidak tahan minuman berakohol. Sedangkan wisky yang dipesan shikamaru tak kusentuh lagi.

.

Aku merasa pusing, ck sial silau sekali dimana aku?

"Jadi kau sudah bangun?" glek aku terdiam membisu, mungkin pendengaranku yang salah atau ini memang suara seorang perempuan? Aku melotot terkejut sial sejak kapan ada perempuan di- argh aku baru sadar ini bukan kamarku. Sial, pasti seseorang sudah mencampur sesuatu dalam minumanku. Sial mengapa si gadis primadona bar itu ada disini?

"Tenanglah, semalam kita tidak berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya. Hanya..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mendekat kearahku yang bertelanjang dada, tapi tentu saja dia telah berpakaian lengkap.

"Ha-hanya apa?" kataku tergagap Shit bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini aku gagap.

"Kau bergumam tidak jelas saja" jawabnya tersenyum manis dan ia tertawa merdu. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar kencang kalian masih bertanya kenapa? Hei dia kan gadis yang kusukai. Aku hanya terdiam ia putih, cantik, dan berbeda sekali dari yang semalam.

"Ma-maaf". Aku hanya mengangguk maklum kemudian dia berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di meja riasnya. Oh bajuku ternyata.

"Ini, maaf aku membawamu ke apartemenku. Semalam sepertinya kau mabuk dan bajumu sedikit kotor jadi aku mencucinya" lirihnya. Aku memakai bajuku dengan cepat dan beranjak dari ranjang itu.

"O-oh thank you" gagapku. Aku menoleh padanya yang kini lansung merapikan ranjang yang kugunakan. Saaat ku teliti ruangan ini sangat rapi dan indah aroma lavender sungguh terasa di indra penciumanku. Kulihat ada setumpuk buku-buku yang menggunung kemudian aku menggapai salah satu buku tentang kesehatan, dan beberapa buku tentang kedokteran. Walaupun sebenarnya ragu aku kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau masih sekolah?" tanyaku membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang kupegang. Dia tampak berhenti kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

"Ya, aku kuliah" jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Kau mengambil jurusan apa" dia ternyata telah selesai merapikan ranjangnya, ia mendekat kearahku dan menggambil buku dari tanganku. "Jurusan kedokteran, bagian dokter anak" ucapnya sambil memegang buku itu hati-hati. Wow aku tak menyangka dia sangat berpendidikan –ehem- maksudku ia sangat menjunjung tinggi pendidikan tapi mengapa ia bekerja sebagai... penari di bar?

"Aku menyukai anak kecil" senyumnya kearahku. Jleb. Seperti ada panah yang menancap kearahku sekarang. Apa ini dampak dari senyumannya? Atau apa?

"Mengapa kau bekerja disana?" ia menatapku lewat sorotan mata indahnya. "Karena pekerjaan itu yang paling banyak menghasilkan uang untuk biaya kuliahku" ucapnya.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, kau tak ingin dipecat dengan bosmu jika kau terlambat." Aku menatap heran, bagaimana dia bisa tau aku seorang pekerja. "Kartu identitasmu" jawabnya. "Salam kenal Naruto Uzumaki-san, terima kasih telah datang ke penampilanku semalam" senyumnya yang menembus hatiku.

.

Dan akhirnya aku sadar aku belum mengetahui namanya.

.

Aku berkutat dengan laptop, mengetik berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejaku. Aku mengutuk bosku yang dengan teganya telah memberi banyak materi untuk meeting lusa. Mau tak mau sepertinya aku akan lembur malam ini. Karyawan yang lain kini sedang menikmati waktu stirahat siang mereka sedangkan aku masih sibuk mengetik. Ck.

"Oi, Naruto kau serius sekali" tanya suara yang terdengar mengejek ku. Aku melirik sebal kearahnya yang memamerkan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya. Jika dia bukan bosku telah kupastikan dia akan mendapat bogem mentah hadiah dariku.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahmu sendiri kau telat masuk kantor pagi ini. Bagaimana semalam apa kalian melakukannya?" ucapnya sarkastik aku melongo bagaimana rambut nanas ini tau? Kemudian menepuk dahiku, Bodohnya aku ini semua pasti ulahnya minuman yang kupesan pasti telah dimasukan sesuatu.

"Jadi itu ulahmu Shikamaru brengsek?" jawabku tajam. Ia terkekeh geli. "Hahaha kau telat menyadarinya baka, butuh usaha yang keras loh membujuknya"

"Ja-jadi kau yang mnyuruh DIA?" ucapku menekan kata terakhirku. Shikamaru mendengus geli.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sebentar? Masih ada satu jam waktu istirahat" katanya sambil melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

.

.

Disinilah aku, aku tak habis pikir dengan perbuatan yang telah sahabatku itu susun. Ternyata bukan shikamaru saja yang ada dibalik ini semua tapi Sasuke si pantat ayam juga? Ck sialan.

"Hahaha sebenarnya dia tak mau tapi aku bujuk dan akhirnya ia mau juga, tapi dengan syarat kalian tidak melakukan 'itu' kukira ia sok jual mahal tapi setelah melihat raut wajahmu sepertinya ia tak mungkin melakukannya" Shikamaru mendengus geli. Sial seharusnya aku tidak ikut makan siang bersama mereka jika seperti ini.

"Seleramu tinggi juga dobe" sial kali ini si pantat ayam ikut ikutan. "Walaupun dia penari klub malam" ujarnya cuek dengan tampang sok andalannya.

"Arghh, mengapa aku bisa dipermainkan oleh kalian sih" aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan histeris walaupun aku menjadi pusat perhatian sesaat. Namun tak kuhiraukan. Dan tanpa sengaja aku menangkap siluet yang kukenal aku menyipit kan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas. Itu dia kan? Gadis itu. Aku terpana rambut indigonya digerai indah dan sebelah tangannya menenteng beberapa buku. Aku berdiri dan tanpa ba bi bu aku keluar dari cafe itu. Kudengar shikamaru berteriak padaku namun tak kugubris. Aku masih melangkah cepat ku edarkan mataku seolah-olah aku tak ingin melepaskan dirinya dari penglihatanku.

Grep. Ia berhenti saat tanganku berhasil menjangkaunya aku masih mengatur nafasku yang memburu. Gadis itu menatapku terpaku.

"Naruto-san, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menatap manik amethyst yang berpendar indah itu, untungnya aku sudah dapat mengendalikan jantungku yang berdebar kencang.

"Jadi kemarin itu ulah si rambut nanas dan teme?" ucapku. Ia terkekeh kecil semburat merah muda tipis tampak diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu Naruto-san?" dan aku mengangguk. "Maafkan aku karena mengerjaimu Naruto-san" raut wajahnya berubah ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun di urungkannya.

"Sudahlah, sejujurnya aku senang. Ya setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih dengan mereka berdua." Ia menatapku bingung. "Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikanmu, dan memakksakan diriku ke bar hampir setiap hari walaupun enggan dan tak jarang pula aku berusaha untuk mengajakmu berkenalan tapi aku sedikit malu" sial wajahku memerah pasti. Ayolah Naruto kau harus bersikap gentle saat ini.

"Apa karena aku seorang penari klub malam?" ujarnya lirih ia seperti ingin menangis. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menyetuh wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Bukan mungkin aku kurang percaya diri..." yah lebih tepatnya pengecut ucapku dalam hati. " pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu saat kau memberikan tempat duduk di bus. Karena aku sudah telat dan bus selalu penuh pada pagi hari, kemudian kau mengalah dan kau turun dari bus"

"Kapan?" ucapnya menggenggam tanganku. "Mungkin kau sudah lupa tapi kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Dan akhirnya teman-teman sekantorku mengajak ku minum di bar itu dan disana kedua kalinya kita bertemu" aku tertawa geli melihat reaksi gadis disebelahku ini. "Dan mungkin ini terlambat tapi ehem..." kujulurkan tangan kananku sedangkan tangan kiriku menggaruk pipiku berharap rasa gugupku hilang. Ia tersenyum kearahku dengan semburat merah yang juga bersarang di pipinya yang lucu.

"Perkenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki eng... Namamu?"

"Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san" dia tertawa sumringah. Kesempatan ini harusku ungkapkan masalahnya perasaan ini membuatku susah. Seolah-olah ada yang aneh denganku.

"Hinata.. aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi apa kau bersedia? Aku tak perduli kau siapa percayalah, dimataku kau sungguh mengagumkan dan penuh misteri" ujarku sambil memeluk Hinata yang kini menangis di pelukanku.

"Kau sungguh membuatku bingung Naruto-san" ujarnya pelan.

Hei aku tak menyangka akhirnya akan begini, dan aku harus berterimakasih dengan Shikamaru juga Sasuke. Walaupun aku merasa kesal juga dibuatnya. Aku mencium bibir kecilnya yang menggoda. Dan ia membalasnya dengan lembut dan lidah kami saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Aku menghentikan ciumanku dan menghirup aromanya. Aku tak tahan lagi langsung saja ku meyesap lehernya dan ia melenguhnikmat, memberi tanda disana dan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia telah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Namun satu hal konyol yang kusesali saat aku sadar dan tanpa sengaja melihat tatapan orang-orang saat hampir saja aku melakukan hal yang lebih intim dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk malu memegang bukunya dan tangan kanannya menarik baju ku ahh- ternyata ia sangat malu.

"Naruto-san..." ujarnya masih tertunduk sambil menarik-narik bajuku seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan mainan. Lucu sekali gadisku ini. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan membisikan ketelinga Hinata

"Bagaimana sekarang ikut aku kita lanjutkan yang tadi di rumahku" desahku dengan nada menggoda sedangkan ia hanya semakin memerah dan aku tertawa karenanya. well, sepertinya aku tak jadi lembur malam untuk melanjutkan mengetik materi lusa nanti, tapi 'lembur' untuk hal yang lain. Dan kau Shikamaru jangan salahkan aku untuk ini karena sudah kupastikan aku akan menendangmu sampai kekutub utara bersama Sasuke juga tentunya.

Aku ingin mengenalmu dan bersamamu lebih jauh Hinata.

Fin

.

.

.

Hai semuanya kembali dengan fanfic baru amex yang sejujurnya amex juga tak tahu intinya apa hahaha tapi semoga saja semuanya terhibur (walaupun menjurus ke-M). Ini Versi Naruto untuk Hinata nya tergantung masih banyak yang mau sekuelnya (kalau ada) Untuk fanfic multi chapter sedang di proses dan semoga amex dapat menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih yang telah mendukung amex selama ini. Maju terus dunia fanfic indonesia Stay NHL! Akhir kata...

R

I

V

I

E

W

PLEASE

.

.

.

Amexki chan


End file.
